One Fine Day
While the others are heading out for a picnic, Rose is trying to read a book. But Tyzonn, for some odd reason, stares at Rose and wants to ask her strange questions. The others are hiking to their destination, and enjoy the fine day. Rose then comes running up to join them. She tries to say that she wanted to enjoy the nice day, but she finally admits that Tyzonn was getting on her nerves. But then Tyzonn comes in, brining Rose the book she left behind. Now everyone can enjoy the day off picnic. As they start to head off again, the team see the familiar Yeti heading into the woods. They decide to follow after him. Not to far off, the Fear Cats are in search of the Centurion Torch. To keep the Rangers out of their way, Benglo creates a force field that will not allow anyone to get with range of them. Back at the base, Spencer picks up the disturbance on the computers, but since it is the Rangers day off, and the disturbance was only minor, it is decided to leave the Rangers alone, and to only alert them if the signal increased. While following Norg's tracks, the team runs into a Lamporian Force Field. The only way through is to form a human chain and to let Tyzonn's Mercurian Energy pass through everyone, allowing them to pass through the field. Tyzonn and Rose make it through, but before Mack can enter, the force field shocks him and breaks the chain. This leaves him, Dax, Ronny and Will behind. Realizing it's just the two of them, Tyzonn explains that if he can find the Source Seal of the Force Field and break it, that will break the field. Being trapped outside of the field, Mack pulls out the Sentinel Sword and summons the Sentinel Knight to help them. Rose and Tyzonn come across Norg, who has a horn stuck in his foot. Tyzonn, being the rescuer he is, pulls the extremely large stick out of the Yeti's foot. Norg is very happy and thankful for the help. Mig shows up and is ready to battle the two Rangers. Rose & Tyzonn morph and the battle is on. Back outside the Force Field, the Sentinel Knight has been unsuccessful at breaking through. Having escaped from their battle with Mig, Tyzonn finished bandaging himself up. He tells Rose that while Mercurians can pass through Force Fields, it drains them of energy. Tyzonn explains that his strange behavior is just him trying to get close to Rose, since she doesn't open up and get close to any one. Rose tells him that when she was a little girl, she never felt special. That's why she sat out to learn everything she could, then maybe she'd feel special, but she didn't. Tyzonn tells her that when people are born, they're born with what makes them special, it's not what we do that makes us special. Meanwhile, Benglo finds the Centurion Torch and sets it free. Rose & Tyzonn find the seal, but before they can break it, Mig shows back up. Rose is successful in breaking the seal, but Tyzonn takes a powerful blast from Mig's lasers, leaving him unconsious. Now extremely angry for her hurt friend, Rose morphs and battles Mig. Before the Pink Ranger can deal more damage to Mig, Benglo shows up in a new Evil Giant Robot, which is now powered by the Centurion Torch. The others show up to save the Pink Ranger. They call for the Zords while the Sentinel Knight is sent to try and help Tyzonn. The Rangers take to the skies to battle the robot with the DriveMax Ultrazord. The Fear Cats fire all they've got at the Rangers, but the team pushes the Ultrazord to the limit, and they finish off the Centurion Robot. Thanks to Norg's strange magic, Tyzonn is back. But the Yeti soon retreats when he realizes that the team is the Power Rangers. Rose is grateful to have Tyzonn alive and answers his crazy questions from earlier. Norg arrives back at the Ice Cave to a very angered Flurious. The Rangers return to the mansion, and give the Centurion Torch to Mr. Hartford.